


Since That Drunken Message

by lazyassftw



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Hurt Peter, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Slow Build, Slow To Update, ex-military wade, painter! Wade, scarred! Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyassftw/pseuds/lazyassftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter received a message from an unknown number.<br/>The guy's called Wade and he's definitely drunk.</p><p>A story in which Peter is scarred and Wade is a painter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first try at writing this story, English is not my main language but I hope that you'll still enjoy it!

Just another year.

‘Just another year to go.’ Peter always used to think, and now, the time has finally come.

He was free. 

Free from high school, from the teasing, from the jocks.

The graduation happened months ago, and Peter has never felt so relieved in his life. He would no longer be the nerd, the loner… The freak… The latter was the most hurtful.  
They all knew it, that’s way they kept calling him that.

But now Peter wouldn’t have to deal with it anymore. He made sure to cut all ties with everyone except Aunt May, and he rarely even called her anymore. Sending text messages was more convenient. It was easier to lie, to make them believe you were fine, when the other couldn’t hear your voice.

So that’s what he did. He pretended. Everyday, every time.

He pretended that he didn’t live in an awful part of Queens. He pretended that his appearance wasn’t such a big deal, that people were just overreacting. He pretended that he never thought about ending it all, not even once.

Not going outside, unless really necessary, became Peter’s favorite activity. He would stay inside his tiny apartment, doing nothing more than watching tv, sending some pictures he saved to The Bugle and trying to survive on a few pizzas, a can of bean and some frozen leftovers he stocked in the fridge.

As soon as the… “event” happened, Peter began saving as much money as he could, but not too many people were keen on hiring a young boy with his condition.  
He got lucky enough to have met this cute couple that owned a coffee shop, back when he was still recovering in hospital. They knew that he wouldn’t have felt comfortable enough to work near so many people, so they put him in contact with two of their friends; Bruce Banner and Tony Stark.

Bruce Banner, a rather well-known scientist agreed to have Peter work as an intern for him for some time. At first he was quite reluctant to do so, but he kept the younger boy around for quite some time. Definitely more than a year.  
The pay was great and the work was fun and interesting, but Peter was under too much pressure at the moment, he really needed to take a break.

Tony Stark, the famous genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist that owned Stark Industries. He hired Peter as a personal photographer each time he had to organize a big event. He was crude and could act like a real ass at times, but they all knew that he cared for the student.

The little brunette smiled sadly at the memories. Those people he met were good people and he liked having them around, but he couldn’t keep being the leech that kept sucking on their happiness. He was poison, a burden and he needed to stay out of their hair, no matter how much he hated it. Loneliness was one hell of a torture.

The sound of his vibrating phone got him out of his daze.

Weird. Aunt May was the only person that still sent him messages, but he doubt she would do so at 11pm.

He checked his phone, and unsurprisingly it was an unknown number.

Peter’s heart leapt with fear and worry as soon as he eyes scanned the message.

 **“help”** it read.

‘What is it supposed to mean?!’ Peter internally screamed.  
Maybe it was a prank, but what if it wasn’t?  
He should really help this person but first he had to discover how the hell they got his number.

“Who are you and how did you get my number?” he sent back.

His phone vibrated quicker than he thought.

**“i mWade”** the person replied. 

“Alright, Wade. What is happening? Are you in danger?” Peter ignored the fact that Wade ducked his question.

 **“i m col d”** Came the answer. **“gpt in fight”** Judging from the terrible lack of punctuation, the brunette guessed that the person was probably drunk but he wanted to be sure anyway.

“Are you drunk?” He quickly typed not wanting to lose time if this person was indeed in danger.

 **“ bitvh i mght be”** The stranger lazily replied. Peter scoffed but nonetheless smirked. ‘bitch, I might be saving your ass right now, so tone down the attitude.’

“Where are you? Can you walk?” He insisted.

 **“im om th floor e”** Wade took a bit longer to reply this time. **“i wanthe sleep”**

‘You want the sleep, huh? That’s adorable.’ Peter thought. He quickly shook his head, drunkenness was NOT adorable.

“No, don’t sleep.” He said instead. “Is there someone you can call to bring you back home?”

 **“weqsel hes an assole”** ‘Well, he might be an asshole but let’s hope that he’ll still bring you back home.’ The brunette thought.

**“he ccomin”** The drunk replied. 

“Alright, take care Wade.” Peter finally put down his phone and thought about going to sleep, but he was still a bit worried about this drunk stranger he briefly talked to tonight and couldn’t get less agitated.

He still wanted to check to be sure, so he tried calling Wade’s number but no one answered so he supposed, and mostly hoped that he got home safely and fell asleep.

He turned off the tv and went to his little but messy bedroom and decided to call it a night. He’ll send a message to Wade tomorrow to check on his drunk ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangovers are not fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter!  
> Sorry if there are some mistakes, I suck at proof reading.

The next morning, Wade woke up with the unceasing chirping of birds right outside the window, and as dreamy and cute as it seemed in all those Disney movies, it was rather annoying in real life.

 

So, with a groan he opened his tired eyes and began taking in his surroundings.

His eyes scanned the room.

Paint splatters on the wall, a coffee table with more mugs on it than he can count, the odor of Mexican food. Yup, he was definitely at home.

 

‘Great.' Wade thought with a sigh of relief.

 

Waking up with a hangover and barely any memories was bad, waking up with a hangover and barely any memories at someone else’s place was worse.

 

He got up, not without a “tsk” of irritability and walked towards the bathroom.

His face was painful and after carefully inspecting it with his fingertips he realized that his lip was cut and his cheek was pretty swollen.

 

The bathroom door creaked open. It probably was the less messy place in the whole apartment, everything had a particular spot and he made sure not to forget that.

 

He opened the fly of his jeans and took what he considered to be the longest piss he’d ever taken. After checking that he wasn’t in fact peeing on the wall, he briefly looked up at the ceiling and tried remembering last night’s events.

From his bruised face and a few other painful spots on his body, especially his ribs, Wade guessed that he more than likely got into a fight.

His anger issues have been something he really tried working on for the past few years, so he doubted that the guy he fought with didn't deserve it!

 

“Bastard probably insulted Golden Girls or something like that… Totally should've seen that coming.” he mumbled while putting his jeans back on.

 

He stepped in front of the faucet. The cold water was a welcome feeling. The face reflected into the mirror was pale and sick looking and now that he thought about it, he did feel like an aftertaste of vomit in his mouth.

Wade cringed and grabbed his pink toothbrush. Because yes, he liked pink stuff, so what?! Didn’t make him less able to snap the neck of anyone that would disrespect him.

 

After being done brushing his teeth, he made his way back to living room. Upon entering, he noticed his phone lying not too far away from where he was. Wade picked it up, to try contacting Weasel to ask him what happened last night but it looked like his phone was out of batteries, so he plugged the charger in and waited. He kept having this feeling like he was forgetting something each time his eyes landed on his phone.

 

Brushing the thought aside, Wade picked his wallet and headed outside. Getting some fresh air would do him good and he really needed to do the groceries, he couldn’t survive much longer on pancakes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Wade barely managed to pass the front door. He was struggling to make his way into the living room without knocking everything on his path due to the heavy grocery bags he had on each arms. At the grocery store, he couldn't control himself and went wild, ending up having bought enough food to feed a small country.

 

‘Better die of food overload than starvation.’ He mentally snickered.

By the time he got home, it seems like his phone was completely charged so he turned it on and was greeted by some messages notifications.

 

2 were from Weasel, he opened the message.

Weasel: Yo, asshole. You should really stop getting so worked up over Star Wars, the guy was barely conscious when you got done with him. Anyway, I’m just checking on you, let me know if you survived the night.

Weasel: Also, you still owe me 20$.

 

Wade: fuck. i knew the bastard deserved it.

Wade: i shall fight everyone that think the Star Wars sequels are better than the originals movies

Wade: fuckem

 

Weasel: I know you are trying to make me forget you owe me money. Doesn’t work.

 

Wade: cmooooon Weazy mah neezy !!!!!!

 

Weasel: …

Weasel: Stop

Weasel: You’re pathetic, Wade.

Weasel: Just give me my damn money.

 

Wade: yeah yeah we’ll see, anyway gotta go! XOXO

 

Weasel: WADE

Weasel: Next time I’ll let you decay on the street.

 

Wade laughed out loud and wondered if he’ll ever stop enjoying annoying Weasel. This is what being Wade’s friend was like, being annoyed 24/7 by his childish attitude.

Anyway, Wade still needed to check his other messages notifications. He slid his thumb across the screen and realized that he didn’t know the number.

 

Unknown number: Hey dude, you seemed pretty hammered last night. I’m just checking that you didn’t actually die on the street.

 

Tilting his head to the side, Wade, confused, noticed that there actually were older messages coming from the same number. He started reading each one of them and realized that HE was the one that contacted this person, whoever the hell they were.

He had absolutely no recollection of where he found this number and why he chose to text them. They seemed pretty chill, a bit wary, but who wouldn’t be in this case, right?

Still, Wade wasn’t planning on making new friends so he decided to send a short message that would cut loose to all kind of conversation.

 

Wade: hey man, sorry about yesterday, i don’t know what got into me. thanks for being so chill and sorry for making you worry. won’t happen again.

 

There. It suggested that he was grateful but still nicely suggested that these exchange of messages wouldn’t happen again. Perfect. He could now relax and enjoy a movie.

He felt something vibrate in his pocket a few minutes later.

 

Unknown number: No worries, I’m glad you got home safe. Try not to get into a fight next time you get drunk, though.

 

The corner of his lips slightly curved upwards. ‘Man, they really seem nice.’ Wade thought.

But still, he wasn’t gonna change his mind. Getting frustrated on making a friendship work was too much for him. He had a shit personality and he knew it, so they probably wouldn’t even like him in the end. He was doing them a favor, honestly.

 

He browsed through Netflix for some time before finally settling on horror movie. A slasher full of cliches. Just what he needed.

 

Despite how much he was enjoying himself watching this shit movie, Wade still felt weird. “Lonely” would be the word if he listened to the voices in his head. He was longing to speak to someone about the most common things he could think of. Yes, he had Weasel but it wasn’t the same. Weasel was a buddy, someone he laughed with but nothing more.

Wade wanted someone with whom he could share his deepest secrets and worries.

 

He gulped his beer and before he could stop himself, he had his phone back into his hand.

The call of loneliness was too strong.

 

Wade: why do people in horror movies never listen to me? fucking idiots      He sent to the unknown number.

 

He wasn’t expecting an answer soon, or at all, actually. Even though he liked to pretend the opposite, he would definitely feel hurt if they decided to never reply. 

His worries soon went out the window as his phone vibrated.

 

Unknown number: Well, my guess is that it’s mostly because they are movie characters.

 

Unknown number: Also, it wouldn’t be very fun if the movie ended in 30 minutes.

 

Wade happily replied.

Wade: thanks, smartass

Wade: honestly, it’s torture to watch them act like dumbasses for the entirety of the movie

Wade: maybe a 30 minutes movie would put me out of my misery

 

Their playful banter went like that for what felt like hours but was an 40 minutes or so. Wade soon found himself asking an unavoidable question.

 

Wade: hey, i know it’s weird to ask this now since we've been talking for a while, but what’s your name?

 

Unknown number: You don’t know my name? How did you get my phone number then?

 

Wade: i probably wrote the number by mistake, i was pretty intoxicated yesterday

Wade: i don’t remember anything

 

Silence. 

 

Wade waited and waited.

 

Time passed by and there was still no reply in sight. Wade was starting to get fidgety.

‘Did they think I was someone else?’, ‘No way, I told them my name.’, ‘Maybe they know another Wade and thought I was them!’, ‘Shit’.

 

Just as he was about to have a mental breakdown from all this suspense, Wade finally got a reply. He carefully read it and ended up confused.

 

Unknown number: Did Flash told you to contact me?

 

“Hmm, what?” He found himself saying out loud. “Who the fuck’s Flash and what kind of stupid name is that?”

 

Wade: i have literally no idea who this flash person is

 

Unknown number: Did Skip send you then?

 

Wade: what? no.

Wade: nobody sent me

Wade: i’m just trying to befriend you, dude

Wade: i don’t know who’s after you but i have nothing to do with them

 

Silence. Once again it was driving Wade crazy.

After more than 40 minutes of silence, Wade finally felt his phone vibrate. Relieved, he picked up his phone and scanned the screen.

 

Unknown number: Oh

Unknown number: Sorry

 

Wade: no worries, man

Wade: just got me worried a bit

Wade: lemme know if i need to kick some ass for you ;)))

 

Unknown number: Just so you know, I just sighed.

Unknown number: I’m probably too lonely to think this through correctly.

 

Unknown number: My name’s Peter.

 

Wade: there we go! 

Wade: nice to meet you, Petey

 

Wade: whoops look at that

Wade: seems like i already got a nickname for you, big boy

 

 ~~Unknown number~~ Peter: I physically cringed. Please don’t.

 

Wade: too late

Wade: you are now officially called petey on my phone

 

Peter: And you are now officially called “jerk” on my phone.

 

Wade: lmao

Wade: accurate af

Wade: this is the start of a nice friendship

 

Peter: I’m already regretting giving you my name.

 

Wade: im so gonna enjoy this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this time it is Wade's side of the story! I hope you all enjoyed reading it.
> 
> Let me know what you thought about it in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's POV of last time's conversation.

Drunk guy: hey man, sorry about yesterday, i don’t know what got into me. thanks for being so chill and sorry for making you worry. won’t happen again.

Peter knew a rejection when he saw one, he wasn't dumb. Still, he felt pathetic for having ever thought that they could become friends. Wade was just a drunk guy that somehow found his number, they were nothing.

If only Peter knew that he would get so attached to the first person that would talk to him in months, he would have ignored those texts.

Now, he felt so needy and weak.

He hated feeling like that.

So in a way he was glad that Wade seemed to want to stop whatever they were doing. It was for the best he told himself.

Getting close to other people would just hurt both of them and as painful as it was to think so, he couldn't impose his fucked up self on someone that never asked for it.

He re-read the message and settled on sending something friendly back, because even though they probably will never talk again, it wasn't a reason for him to suddenly act like a douche.

His fingers brushed the screen a few times until he was finally satisfied with his reply.

Peter: No worries, I’m glad you got home safe. Try not to get into a fight next time you get drunk, though.

' _There, it should be good enough.'_ He thought.

 

He quickly turned his screen off and did the first thing that would take his mind off everything. Binge watching science videos.

Since he could barely do anything inside of his tiny apartment, let alone science experiments, he liked watching videos of other people doing so.

You would have thought that after the incident Peter would have developed a total aversion for science, but no.

Not really. It was quite the opposite actually, it made him want to learn more, and so he did. Through internet and online courses because anything physical at the moment was out of question.

Peter was so much into those slow motion videos that he almost didn't notice his phone ringtone signaling a message.

Grumpy as ever when distracted, he paused his video and unlocked his phone.

' _Huh.._ ' was the only thing he could think of at the moment.

The ID read 'Drunk guy' because yes, Peter had saved his phone number yesterday. So what? He just didn't know why he would get a message from Wade again.

Maybe his drunken self thought he was texting someone else.

Either way Peter was still curious.

Drunk guy: why do people in horror movies never listen to me? fucking idiots

Alriiight, he really wasn't expecting this. Snorting, he decided to play along. _What wrong could it do, right?_

Peter: Well, my guess is that it’s mostly because they are movie characters.

Peter: Also, it wouldn’t be very fun if the movie ended in 30 minutes.

Well, maybe his mighty wit would make him go away. But no.

Drunk guy: thanks, smartass

Drunk guy: honestly, it’s torture to watch them act like dumbasses for the entirety of the movie

Drunk guy: maybe a 30 minutes movie would put me out of my misery

Okay, just because they were back to sending messages didn't mean they were friends.

Peter could still do that and let some space remain between them. Yes, he could do it, except that he didn't really expect their playful banter to go for so long. It must have been, what... 40 minutes or so! Now, he was really not looking forward to go back to his lonely self.

Ugh.

And then Wade asked a question that made his brain short circuit.

Drunk guy: hey, i know it’s weird to ask this now since we've been talking for a while, but what’s your name?

Wait.

How stupid could he have been to not question Wade further about how got his number?

Was he really so lonely that he would believe the words of a complete stranger?

' _Pull yourself together, Parker!'_ He thought.

Peter: You don’t know my name? How did you get my phone number then?

He was getting more and more nervous. His paranoid self was taking over and he could feel his heartbeat peaking.

Drunk guy: i probably wrote the number by mistake, i was pretty intoxicated yesterday

Drunk guy: i don’t remember anything

 

' _Right_.'

 

"Is this a prank? Am I still their target after everything that's happened?" Peter found himself saying out loud. He kept saying this over and over again and completely lost track of time. ' _Alright, he just have my number, even if he was with them what harm could he do, right?'_ He laughed weakly.

Peter: Did Flash told you to contact me?

He seriously doubted that Flash would go back to his old ways but he asked anyway. Better be safe than sorry.

Drunk guy: i have literally no idea who this flash person is

He could be lying but Peter was trying his best to believe him.

Peter: Did Skip send you then?

Drunk guy: what? no.

Drunk guy: nobody sent me

Drunk guy: i’m just trying to befriend you, dude

Drunk guy: i don’t know who’s after you but i have nothing to do with them

He must have hit rock bottom because a big part of Peter actually believed him, or at least tried to. He tried weighing the pros and cons for a good 40 minutes, and found that if his old bullies wanted to torment him some more they certainly wouldn't have used something so private. No. Their thing was _public_ humiliation, and so far Wade hadn't suggested a single weird thing. If things were to turn south, he could block his number to solve the problem. He was the one in control, he could do it.

Peter: Oh

Peter: Sorry He sheepishly apologized.

Drunk guy: no worries, man

Drunk guy: just got me worried a bit

Drunk guy: lemme know if i need to kick some ass for you ;)))

Peter: Just so you know, I just sighed.

He was lying, he actually giggled like a kid.

Peter: I’m probably too lonely to think this through correctly.

_This was true, however._

Peter: My name’s Peter.

His heart was beating fast at this point, he truly hoped that he wouldn't have to regret doing so.

Drunk guy: there we go!

Drunk guy: nice to meet you, Petey

Drunk guy: whoops look at that

Drunk guy: seems like i already got a nickname for you, big boy

Okay, now he actually sighed, though it wasn't an annoyed kind of sigh, more like a fond one.

Peter: I physically cringed. Please don’t.

Wade: too late

Wade: you are now officially called petey on my phone

Peter snorted. ' _Ass_ ' he thought.

Peter: And you are now officially called “jerk” on my phone.

Liar, liar, pants on fire, he changed the ID from "drunk guy" to "Wade", and he did it fondly.

Wade: lmao

Wade: accurate af

Wade: this is the start of a nice friendship

Peter: I’m already regretting giving you my name.

But in reality he was thinking the same as Wade. This is going to be fun.

Wade: im so gonna enjoy this

_'So am I, Wade.'_

* * *

 

It has been almost two weeks since last time's conversation and Peter and Wade have been talking together constantly ever since.

They have been joking and talking about useless stuff most of the time, but they also got to learn a little about each other too.

For example, Peter learned a bit more about Wade. Wade Wilson. _Wade Winston Wilson_.

The guy wasn't afraid to talk about himself to a complete stranger, turned acquaintance.

Wade was a painter that had started making a name for himself. He had been invited to many art events but preferred keeping as much privacy concerning this as possible.

He wasn't really extroverted. Not anymore at least, he liked hanging in shitty bars from time to time.

Weasel, the guy he mentioned last time owned a bar like that. Wade spent most of his days alone in his apartment working on his paintings and somehow Peter realized that maybe Wade needed this friendship just as much as he did.

They were both in need of some human distraction.

The brunette also learned that Wade craved mexican food, especially chimichangas though he stated that the best part of the food was its name.

Peter wasn't as compliant to share about his personal life as the other, but he still gave him bits of informations here and there. He told Wade how much he likes science stuff, which Wade hurriedly replied with a "nerd lol" followed by " impressive tho, I never understood much at school" which led Peter to wonder how old the painter is.

They especially bonded over their love for movies, both having claimed Donnie Darko as one of their favorite movies.

Peter gave Wade a short list of movies he should definitely watch before he dies. The list mainly consisted of "Primal Fear", "Memento", "The Prestige" and some other movies with great plot twists.

Peter was just so happy for having gave a shot at this friendship thingy, he wasn't regretting anything so far. Wade seemed like a geniune nice guy and he made Peter feel at ease.

 

Peter's phone vibrated.

 

Wade: hey petey

Peter: Hi Wade, what's up?

Wade: uh nothing much

Wade: just

Wade: I won't be able to talk to you anymore

 

Okay. No. Wtf.

 

He couldn't just leave Peter like that, now could he? What did he mean by that? ' _Did he get bored of me already?', 'Oh God._.'

Peter: What? _He needed to breath_.

Peter: What do you mean you can't talk to me anymore?

Wade: duuuude

Wade: chill

Wade: i'm just gonna be out of the country for a few days

Wade: soooo no texting

Peter felt relief courses through him. That's great. He thought for a brief moment, that he might have already messed what was between them. ' _Wade is really a jerk when he wants to_.'

Peter: You know you could have phrased this otherwise.

Peter: Not cool

The reply came almost instantly.

Wade: oh my

Wade: whyyy

Wade: were you panicking petey

Wade: i hope you were because this is what i was going for

Peter: Why would you even do that?

Wade: what stupid kind of question is that baby boy

Wade: to see if you cared, that's why

Peter: Well, you are the first person I've talked to for ages, so I'd say that it would sucks to have you suddenly disappear from my life

Peter: But still, don't think that you are THAT important.

Peter: Ass.

Wade: hmmm ass

Wade: you know how to get my attention lmao

Peter: Also

Peter: Could you stop with the "baby boy" thing?

Peter: I mean, c'moooon Wade

Wade: pls

Wade: i'm an amazing detective and from all the elements I've gathered, you are younger than me

Wade: so baby boy it is

Peter: Did you guess that before or after I told you I only started college?

Peter: smh

Peter: Anyway, why do you need to leave?

Wade: my art will be showcased at this french museum and my agent said that I NEEDED to be there

Wade: you know i'd prefer spending my time talking to you

Peter: I know you would

Peter: But seriously this is amazing, Wade!

Peter: Why am I the only one super excited about this? This could be an amazing thing for your career!

Wade: i guess

Wade: gonna be pretty boring tho

Wade: i belong in a shitty bar, not in a museum

Peter: Forgive me for thinking such a thing

Peter: But are you, by any chance, stressed?

Wade: ...

Wade: maybe

Peter: You know, it's totally fine to get anxious

Peter: Don't you have anything that could entertain you there?

Peter: It could help you forget about the stress

Wade: you are my entertainment peteyyyy

Peter: ughhh

Peter: Okay let me think

Peter: What about Skype?

Wade: ohhhhh

Wade: sounds like an awesome idea!

Peter could feel Wade's excitement radiates through the screen.

Peter: No calls though

Wade: awww why not :(((

Peter: ...just not yet

After a brief moment Wade replied.

Wade: sure petey pie, anything

Wade: i'm just glad you're willing to keep talking to me

Wade: i didn't think you would have been courageous enough to stick around for so long

Wade: you know I hate chick flicks moments but still

Wade: thanks you know

Wade: baby boy, u da best

Peter: You ruined it, lol

Peter: Kinda feels great to hear that coming from you

Wade: ¿¿¿

Peter: Well, I thought I was the only one nervous here

Peter: I'm just glad it's not the case

Peter: ANYWAY

Peter: enough of those sappy moments, I'm gonna create a skype account

Wade: sure baby boy, sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I'm recovering from my jaw surgery and have been kinda weak those past few days.
> 
> Like I always say, I'm not a writer so I would greatly appreciate feedbacks!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are some pairings or situations you'd like featured in this work and I'll think about it.
> 
> Be sure to leave a comment ;)


End file.
